Wonderland Twilight
by Twilight Reality Show
Summary: Bella has to go to a so called counseling session with other Mary Sues.  Sequel for Bella: Interview


_Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi. This fanfic is a sequel to "Interview: Bella Sue"_

**Wonderland Twilight**

"_You can try again to explain to me why you aren't a Mary Sue. However, at this point, you can't go back to your world." _Bella found herself steamed that someone else had taken control over her story and her life, when she had always been the one that was in control of the way things ended up in the long run.

Of course, Bella had no clue how she could explain why she wasn't a Mary Sue. She found herself stuck in what she considered to be a fake version of Forks. "If the whole concept of Mary Sues hinges on whether they are believable or not, then this world is the one with the Mary Sue problem."

Coming to this answer, she fell asleep one night and found herself in another world. There was a huge, flat top mushroom in the center of the field, and lights bounced up and down, fireflies to be exact. Other mushrooms were surrounding the table. They were a red cap with white spots. Sitting upon one of these mushrooms was Yamashita.

The cat eared female brushed her hand across her ear, her tan colored skin showing off clearly. She was dressed differently, this time in a purple top hat and green colored pants, trimmed to her feminine figure. She then reached for a cup of tea and began to sip on it. "Why don't you sit down?"

At that, Bella sat down, noting that she was dressed in an ugly blue dress as a frown plastered on her face. "I don't believe the Forks I live in is real. Since believability is the bases for Mary Sueisms, isn't the world I am in the thing that has a Mary Sue problem."

"_Mary Suetopia_." The cat person sipped her tea again.

"What?" The female blinked a couple of times.

"You were asking me if the world that you are in is a Mary Suetopia. It is not. The term is more likely to apply to the Forks from your world." The cat person looked like she should have been purring at that point in time.

"Sorry. But no. My Forks is what is believable, not this sham you gave me." Bella muttered, as a ringing sound was suddenly heard.

Two brown eyes not belonging to Bella suddenly glanced up. "It seems as if our two guests are here."

Swan's own eyes were drawn to the girl with the purple colored hair that ended in a rainbow of colors. Sparkles flew around her and she was small and danty. Her eyes were a vivid red and she sat down on one of the mushrooms. Bella though didn't notice the girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. Instead, she pointed a finger at the flashy female. "You have _got_ to be a Mary Sue."

At that, the female suddenly glanced at her fingers, refusing to look at Bella. "Now why would you say that?"

"Your hair and eyes! They aren't normal!" The female stammered out, while the female simply sipped her tea.

"My name is Saitohimea. I am a vampire sorcerer, the last of my kind. I have powers that can destroy the world. The guy I love falls madly in love with me and will do anything he wants for me. My first flaw is that I gave some of my power up, but I am honestly still _God Moded_. I also have a temper on me, but that has never caused Taito to stop liking me, nor has it stopped the people around me from liking me. Everything just falls into my hands."

"See! You are a Mary Sue!" Bella stated. She then glared at Yamashita. "How dare you lump me in with this freak."

"I never said I wasn't." The female stated, setting down her cup, her eyes looking at Bella coldly, but getting no reaction. She then glanced over at the cat girl. "Do we have a second person at our counseling session that is in denial that she is a Mary Sue?"

"I don't see why I am a Mary Sue." The other girl stated, speaking up while glancing at her hands. "My name is Shigure Haruka by the way."

Swan frowned, leaning forward in a grumpy mood. "You and I both. The only reason that girl is able to admit that she is a Mary Sue is because she is so damn obvious about it."

"I don't think she is..."

The one girl found herself interrupted. "I can think of a major reason as to why you are a Mary Sue. Haven't you noticed how everyone roots for you to get Taito?"

"That makes sense though. I mean, you suddenly came in and took him from me, and I had been trying to win him for such a long time." The other girl thumbed her fingers, glancing at the ground still.

Bella glared at the vampiric witch. "I don't see how this is fare at all. I think you, the real Mary Sue needs to get lost."

"She left out some details to her story, didn't she?" Saitohime smiled still, picking up her tea again. "For example, she left out the fact that she isn't the main female character in the story, I am."

"Is it told from your point of view?" Swan muttered.

"No." The female witch closed her eyes, rather amused by the whole conversation.

"Then it isn't about you! Duh! You can't be the main character." Bella folded her arms in triumph, only to have rainbow haired girl continued.

"Out medium was first a Manga. There is only one kind of point of view, typically, that really works, and that is the omnipresent third person narrative." The other girl leaned forward. "The other thing that she didn't tell you was that she never once told Taito that he loved her before I came. It was just assumed that she would be with him, and they aren't giving him any choice in that matter. Though, in canon I have yet to figure this out."

"I don't see how this makes her a Mary Sue." The female drank her tea again.

"You don't? Is it logical for _everyone_ to be rooting for two people to get together? And anyways, Taitho and I swore to be together when Taito was seven."

Bella's mouth dropped. "I'd side with you, but your the Mary Sue here."

"All three of us are Mary Sues." Saitohimea smiled. "I would rather be obvious about it, which is why I sparkle and can go into the sun, despite being a vampire."

"My Edward sparkles and can go in the sun."

"Really?" The female smiled. "Perhaps he is my long lost kinsman?"

"Vampires don't pass down the same way they do in your fandom. Has it even been revealed what you can do and how it passes down exactly?" The cat person suddenly asked.

"No. I'm waiting for second season. While it would be nice if things were explained, I _really _want to retain my Mary Sue status." The female smiled, glowing almost. Bella for some reason felt like gagging.

"Why?"

"I'm actually given a lot of free reign because I admit that I am a Mary Sue. I've been listed as one of the hunters. Well, I will still be considered a hunter even if I become a non-Sue, but I can't go into fandoms to purposefully mess with the minds of the characters. I actually took Taito with me a few times."

At that, the other female suddenly puffed her cheeks out. "That's why you are a Mary Sue! Everything is handed to you. If I was a Mary Sue... I don't want to be one, because that means I didn't work for what I got."

"As if you were really working now. It isn't just about cooking the guy a meal, you have to find ways to relate to him, things to do."

"I... what do you do with him?" Haruka snapped, then she stuck out her tounge.

"We've bonded a lot whenever we fight those monsters that attach the school. Plus, Taito is teaching me stuff about this world." Saitohimea stayed calm.

Bella's head hit the table. "I _want_ to go home."

_Author's note – Two fandoms with sparkly vampires. Wow! :D_


End file.
